


"Laughing until our ribs get tough"

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [8]
Category: LunchClub, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Friendship, Gen, LunchClub - Freeform, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "but that will never be enough,"
Relationships: Callmecarson & Jawsh, Slimecicle & Ted Nivison, cscoop & traves
Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. "It's feels so scary getting old,"

He looks up into the great blue sky, thinking back to when things weren’t falling apart.

  
  
  


_ He’s back from his family trip now they’re sitting on the path by the beach. _

  
  


_ “What’s the plan Mr. Coop?” They’re back together, better than ever baby! Cooper and Travis, Travis and Cooper against the world.  _

_ “Why are you asking me?” The blond glances at the other with furrowed eyebrows. _

_ Travis doesn’t look the other in the eye instead he looks towards where the water and the sky meets. The strong wind is blowing their hair onto their faces as they sit in silence for a moment. _

_ “You’re better at it,” Oh. _

_ “That doesn’t mean I’m great at it,” Travis drags out a hum. _

  
  
  


_ They sit in silence again, their shoulders pressed together as they watch the sun set. They’ve come to a silent agreement that a team is working together not using their strengths for themselves. _

_ … _

_ … _

…

  
  


It’s time to move forward. Cooper feels the other’s hand on his shoulder: It’s time to head out of this town.

  
  
  


“What’s our plan Mr. Coop?” Travis grins at him.

“We’ll see where the road takes us, I guess”

It’s them against the world: Travis and Cooper, Cooper and Travis back together better than ever.

  
  
  



	2. "I'm not in the swing of things yet,"

Charlie freezes in place as he watches Ted get jumped by one of the undead.  _ No, no, no, no! Not again! _

  
  


“-elp!” 

  
  


No! He won’t let it happen again, he’s not going to let the world shit on him for a second time. His grip tightens around his metal pipe and swings-

  
  


‘ **Thwack!’**

**‘Thud’**

  
  


The blond opens his eyes, the creature’s grimy hands are off of Ted but not exactly dead yet. Ted pushes himself up and hastily picks up his gun and shoots.

He’s alive…  _ Both of them are _ . Adrenaline rushes through his veins, his hands still a bit shaky from bonking the  _ thing _ away. 

  
  


“We have to go,”

  
  
  
  


They’re back on the road and Charlie’s high hasn’t worn off.

“You good?”

“... Yeah” He’s okay, he’ll get into the swing of things again eventually. He won’t let natural selection bully him, not if he bullies it first. 

  
  


…

…

…

  
  
  


They stopped by an abandoned gas station for the night and Charlie keeps watch for the night.

  
  


He’s sitting on the counter, feeling at peace.  _ She sits beside the blond, she knows Charlie will be fine without him. _

  
  
  
  
  



	3. "we're dancing in this world alone,"

  
  


“So, the world’s falling apart right?” Josh remembers one of the stupid things he found during his venture before he found Carson. “I’m walking around, trying not to die and what not, and I go into this shop.”

Carson raises a brow as he hears fumbling from the car.

“What’d you find?”

“ _ Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me-”  _ Carson bursts into laughter for the first time in a while.

“Yep, it’s the first Shrek Movie Soundtrack,” 

“Holy shit,” Shrek still manages to prevail.

They hear barking and they bolt inside the car and book it.

“ _ And they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming- _ ” 

“Why are there so many of them!” Josh shrieks as he drives away.

  
  
  
  


They slow down once they’ve lost the pack. The night is still young, the world may be dying but they still found a way to enjoy themselves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> got inspired to write to Pure Heroine by Lorde lol. anyways that's that, they just vibin while the world's ending


End file.
